


Runaway Chapter 3

by adayinthelife_00 (redbeatleboots)



Series: Runaway [3]
Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles, mcharrison
Genre: F/M, I didn't mean for this to be so short, M/M, sorry guys but Ringo is only mentioned in passing I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbeatleboots/pseuds/adayinthelife_00
Summary: Final proper chapter of RunawayI didn't want this to end so soooooooooooooooooooooooooonsorry guys





	

George and Paul got to grow up together in a way, and they raised Bonnie too. By the time Paul’s dad had found out about George and Bonnie Paul had already told him, and he forgot for a second. Paul didn’t want to go to university like his father did, and George had no chance after jumping the fence after one bad day and went to the cinema with Paul for a date that night. Through Paul’s new job as a ticket boy in one of the local clubs, he’d met a small band and became close to the lead, John Lennon. Sometimes, he’d disappear for a long time and George was getting suspicious. Finally, he decided to do what Paul did a couple of years earlier and follow him. All the way through the streets to the club, and caught the door open. He snuck in, and heard voices.   
‘I really shouldn’t be doing this; I think he’s getting suspicious.’ Paul’s voice came in a whisper.   
‘No, don’t worry about it. That George isn’t gonna find out about this if we keep it quiet.’ the voice that must have been John’s said, and the sounds of kissing could be heard. George ran out of the club as quietly as he could. He flopped onto his bed and began sobbing into his pillow. Bonnie, now a Twiggy-esque fifteen-year-old, wearing a high necked black minidress and white stockings, and black boots.   
‘Georgie, what happened?’ she said in her strange, slightly wispy voice. She still hadn’t dropped the nickname ‘Georgie’ yet, and Paul, George and Loretta thought she’d been damaged by her old home.   
‘You’ve been in love, haven’t you?’ George mumbled into his pillow.  
‘Yeah, I have.’ Bonnie said, sitting down on the bed next to him.   
‘You would happen to know how it feels when someone says they love you but they really love someone else?’  
‘No, but I can imagine. Did Paul do this?’ Bonnie said, sounding and looking like a fifties movie star. She didn’t need an answer. ‘Confront him when he gets home. I’ll get him up here.’ She waited for a reply, or a thank you, but just got the noise of George trying to suffocate himself. She got up and left the room, reading a book as she waited. Paul walked in the door just before it got dark.   
‘George wants to talk with you.’ Bonnie said, not even looking up from her book. She still didn’t look up from it when the screaming began.   
‘THIS ISN’T RIGHT!!’  
‘IT’S NOT MY FAULT!’  
‘WHY CAN’T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!’  
Finally, she decided to intervene.  
‘WON’T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!’ she yelled, and the two arguing men stopped to look at Bonnie. ‘This isn’t what a healthy relationship looks like. I know this from all the fanfiction I’ve been reading. Now, Paul hasn’t been faithful, and you’re rightfully upset. I have never been in this situation, but I think you two should sit down and talk to each other. Actually, I’m going to shut you two in the bathroom and I’m not letting you out until you’ve agreed on something.’ she said with passion. She went back to her book, and soon heard the groaning that she knew was either love or absolute hate, and Bonnie knew that she had the most hate out of all of them and it wasn’t that strong. Bonnie really did love her books that much that she got so lost inside them she forgot, and heard the banging on the door upstairs, snapping her back into reality. She ran upstairs and unlocked the door.  
Paul got invited to join John’s band, and he brought George along with him. George wasn’t concerned when Bonnie started hanging around with John like Paul used to three years before. He did think it strange, he was sure she was gay before, but no. She must be like John. They all jammed around in the clubs around town, picking up their new drummer Ringo from another band playing at the same sort of clubs. But Bonnie, Paul and George had a slam of a year when Loretta got ill and had to go to hospital, and she eventually didn’t make it. But on the other side of the coin, the group got a manager and began recording. Maybe things weren’t going to be so bad after all.


End file.
